Collecting business, manufacturing or financial data, for example, is generally well known in the art, and a plurality of business enterprise systems or data extraction tools are known. In this manner, when reports are required to be run targeted to particular aspects of data required, a user may run a set of software commands or select predetermined report types, following which the software being used queries a database of information and generates a set of results. It will be understood that this is a general example, and there are a large number of tools available that companies and individuals can use for generating reports based on stored data.
Other types of reports that may be desired are company profile reports, financial information such as stock prices, and social media and news information. Obtaining this information generally requires a user to access a plurality of different information sources to pool together information retrieved from different origins.
This poses a problem in the prior art, whereby a snapshot of information from a plurality of different sources of information is not readily available. When access to such information is required with minimal delay, or where comparing or viewing information from a variety of sources, users typically have to arrange various windows on a computer screen, or access different online sources such as websites from different windows and arrange the windows to most effectively view information searched for and formatted from presentation by the user themselves.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a novel method and system for collating and presenting information.